


Back to School Season

by dyingpoet



Series: Sprace one shots [51]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Use, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nostalgia, Recreational Drug Use, bro idek its just a sad weed boy being comforted yknow, im so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingpoet/pseuds/dyingpoet
Summary: Everything in Spot's life is moving forward when he just wants to stay in the past for a little while





	Back to School Season

**Author's Note:**

> yo so ive been smoking a lot of weed and being sad about my childhood ending,,, so here this goes ig lmao

Spot was struggling, in some deeply denied and hidden sense of the word, but he was, and he really didn’t want to talk about it. 

A buzzing on his bed reminded him that most of his friends didn’t really agree with him not talking about it, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. The last two weeks had been downhill, internally that is. If you took into account his circumstances he should be over the moon, he was going to college for Chrissake, first one in his family. 

But he wasn’t over the moon. He was laying on his bed alone in his apartment because the rest of his family went to visit his auntie in Chicago and he’d stayed behind. The phone kept buzzing and he ignored it in favor of looking at the window and remembering he should crack it soon. He’d smoked through the last of his weed over the last hour and he had incense burning but the room really needed some fresh air. The bed was nice though and Spot didn’t want to stand up, he could deal with it later. 

The phone buzzed again and Spot closed his eyes and let the sound fill him. It felt nice to close his eyes and feel himself drifting away from everything for a second, even if he had gone a little bit too far and was getting sort of nauseous. At least that gave himself something to focus on that he could actually fix.

Everything else in his life was just moving forward and he couldn’t fix any of it or slow any of it down. It sucked.

He was laying there for what felt like an hour but was probably just ten or fifteen minutes before his phone buzzing changed into his phone ringing. Specifically, ringing with  _ Thunderstruck _ by ACDC. Race’s ringtone. Race. Fuck.

Rolling over, he reached for his phone and let his eyes focus on the screen to make sure it really was race, it was, before he answered. He was tempted to hang up and just text him but it would take forever to type when he was like this. It was taking him forever to slide to answer the call, actually.

He shook his head to refocus and answered the call. “Hello?”

_ “Spot?” _

“Yeah, what’s up?” Spot asked, sitting up as he did. For some reason he really wanted to sound sober, he didn’t want Race to figure out he was high and freak out. He did that a lot. 

_ “Are you high?” _

Okay, well fuck that idea. Spot raked a hand through his hair and squeezed his eyes shut; he was still nauseous. “Why?”

_ “So you are?” _

“What?” Spot asked, voice coming out like a whine. “Listen, can I call you back or something? I just wanna lay down for a minute.”

Race sighed on the other end of the line and Spot felt like there was way too much silence after it. 

He wanted to sleep this off, because he really hadn’t meant to smoke as much as he did but now he felt his legs start twitching and he was actually so fucking thirsty all the sudden too. The phone call was taking too long.

_ “Spot? Dude I’m just gonna come over, you don’t sound too good and literally everyone has been trying to get a hold of you all day.” _

Spot let himself fall back into the mattress and grunted in response.

_ “Be there in five.” _

Race ended the call and Spot let his face sink into the blanket. The silence was so nice, and he just wanted to sleep. 

* * *

“Yo dude, wake up.”

Someone was shaking Spot’s shoulder and he groaned and turned away from the touch, it felt too much for that moment. Actually everything felt like too much. Yeah he couldn’t go back to sleep now. 

When he sat up he blinked for a couple seconds before looking at Race standing in front of him. “Are you really here?”

“Damn you got really high, huh?” Race said, snorting as he sat down on Spot’s bed and put a paper bag down next to him. “I picked you up McDonald’s on the way, figured you were hungry and stuff.”

Food sounded good, and Spot was digging through the bag, not noticing but definitely feeling Race’s eyes on him and the way he was fidgeting around on the bed. He didn’t like when Spot smoked a lot, and if that wasn’t such a hypocritical thing coming from him Spot might have cared a little bit more. But he didn’t.

He dug into a cheeseburger and watched Race in silence while he did. He wasn’t tired anymore, or nauseous, but Race felt far away. “Thanks.”

Race nodded instead of answering, and blinked a few more times. It was weird that Race was here.

“So, why’d you come over?” he asked after he swallowed another bite of the burger, almost finished with it.

Race gave him a weird look before it changed abruptly into a tired, forced laugh. “You really don’t know?”

Spot was silent, trying to think about anything he did that could have made Race or anyone mad at him, but every time he thought of something it just slipped through his fingers. He shook his head.

“Everyone’s worried, Spot,” Race started, and Spot tilted his head at the tremor he heard in the other’s voice as he continued. “I mean, you never really hang out with us unless we come visit you at work, and you’ve been smoking more and we barely even  _ see  _ each other anymore.” 

The tremor Spot heard at first was getting worse and by the end of his sentence Race was stumbling over his words. Spot thought he might cry. 

“It’s like you just disappeared and none of us know what’s wrong because you won’t talk to any of us, even me and-fuck, are you okay?”

Race cut off mid sentence and moved forward to put a hand on Spot’s shoulder and try and catch his eye. Spot couldn’t remember how to breathe. His boyfriend hated him because he was being an idiot and he couldn’t breathe. Race’s hand was like a brick holding him down and he needed to say something, dammit.

He opened his mouth at the same time he forced himself to look up at Race, and his voice caught in his throat. “I want it to stop.”

That was the truth and Race didn’t really look like he understood, eyes searching Spot’s helplessly as he repeated himself a few more times.

“Want what to stop?” he asked carefully, not even hesitating when Spot moved closer until he was basically leaning into Race. 

“Everything’s happening so fast and it’s all ending and it’s never gonna be the same again,” Spot said slowly, voice shaking into his whole body, and Race’s by extension. “And I don’t want to keep going forward because I’m not going to like it, I want to go back I don’t wanna move forward.”

He wasn’t making that much sense, he could tell that from Race’s silence, but he didn’t want to talk anymore. 

Race just ran his hand through Spot’s hair for a minute or so while Spot just sat there next to him, breathing, waiting for it to click with Race. And then it did.

“Is this about college?”

Spot nodded and pulled back so he could look at Race when he was talking. 

To Race’s credit, he took Spot’s silence as some sort of invitation to continue. “So you’re sad about going to college because then you like, end this part of your life? And you don’t want to?”

God, that made so much more sense than what Spot had said, and he nodded again. He was focusing on Race’s eyes for some reason, they were really blue. 

“Oh, Spot,” Race said, pulling Spot into his chest before the other could process what was happening. “It’s going to keep getting so much better, and we’ll all still be together, just like we are now, okay?”

Spot knew he was dumbing down whatever rant about the passage of time he really wanted to say because Spot was high. Normally he would’ve snapped at him for treating him like he was stupid, but he didn’t care now. He loved Race so much. 

“Can we go to sleep?” he asked, pulling back and moving to lay down. “Please?”

“It’s like three in the afternoon, but sure,” Race answered, and Spot felt him move over to the other side of the bed and crawl closer to Spot, throwing a blanket over the two of them as he did. 

On the edge of his mind, Spot was grateful it had been Race who’d come to check up on him. If had been anyone else they would have talked for a really long time and he would’ve gotten sick from listening to them. Race knew he didn’t like to talk much when he was high, it hurt his head.

But Spot was already falling asleep, and he just barely registered Race moving into his chest and tangling their legs together. He just felt warmth and leaned into it.

“G’night, Spot.”

Spot hummed back and felt himself start drifting away in more ways than one. The last thing he thought before completely passing out was that he still hadn’t cracked the window. It probably wouldn’t have made much of a difference anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> did this suck?? probably bc im shit at writing characters that are high,, but oh well
> 
> please leave kudos/comments if u enjoyed!!! love yall!!


End file.
